Bite, Slay, Kill!
by Vivaldi'sSymphony1492
Summary: Basically a version of twelfth grade kills and there will be maybe a little MeredithXVlad and maybe SnowXVlad but just a bit. T just in case of later developements. XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd or Any of the characters in this story… so far. They all belong to Heather-sama.**

**Chapter 1: What just happened? **

Vlad angrily pounded at Joss, crackling bones, squishing internal organs, but he wouldn't stop. This 'slayer,' the hope of all human kind, a friend to all, had just killed his one source of information on how not to be an evil human and vampire dictator. The one person that understood his pain of being on the outside. Vlad was angry. Not only at Joss but partially with himself. He didn't want to become 'that'. No matter what it was called, Pravus, Enslaver of Humankind or Ruler of Vampire-kind, Vlad wanted no part in it.

He grabbed Joss by the collar of his shirt, lifting him from the bloodstained ground. Vlad pulled his fisted hand back, ready to strike…

"No, Vlad Stop!" A voice yelled to him. A voice, that was so familiar and longed for, yelled out his name. It made him feel at ease, his mind slipping back to his past. It was that voice. His voice. Vlad turned slowly dropping tattered Joss to the ground. His iridescent eyes quivered at the sight before him.

"Dad…" was all Vlad's mouth would allow to come. A man, with hair of jet black and skin of parchment white, stood not three yards away. Vlad stared incoherently at his father.

"Yes Vlad…it's me." He said calmly, arms open wide though traces of tears began to accumulate in the corner of his blue eyes. Vlad's eyes held no precedence over them though, for they too leaked the salty drops.

Vlad commanded his ever still legs to walk forward. Taking small steps at first but soon he found his footing and ran to his father, leaping into his embrace. Vlad held Tomas tightly, crying as he did.

"It's so good to see you again, my son." Tomas gently caressed Vlad's jet black hair.

"Dad…" He held tight to the white cotton of his father's shirt.

Tomas pulled from his son's grasp to look at the face he remembered so little of.

"Listen Vladimir, I haven't much time. I know of your sentence and of D'Ablo, but they are not your only worry. The slayers are on their way. They are going to destroy you and this town. You must protect these people, they have committed no crime to which they must be up held for. Please Vladimir this will only be the beginning. They will stop at nothing to eliminate us and our what they call infested towns…" he paused for a moment looking at Joss " Take him home and patch him up, make sure he appears well. You mustn't lead the slayers to believe you are a threat. Watch out for your 'friends' Vladimir. I will always be with you Vlad. Always." Then he pointed to Vlad's chest. "In your Heart. Just call on me and I'll be by your side in a moment's notice." A voice echoed threw the yard. Otis. Tomas looked around quickly. Then looked back at Vladimir. "I must go. I love you, my son. I couldn't have asked for a better son in the whole wide world. " He hugged Vlad tight for a moment then quickly let go.

"Dad Wait!" But Vlad spoke to late. Tomas had already escaped.

"Vladimir! Vlad! What's wrong I heard-" He saw Dorian's body lying on the ground, the bloodstains on Vlad's shirt, and the pummeled Joss beside. But Vlad didn't turn to face him, instead he stared blankly at the spot his father had once stood, the air still holding a tinge of his scent.

_'I will always be with you Vladimir. In your Heart. Just call on me and I'll be by your side in a moment's notice. I love you my son.' _Tomas's voice played over through Vlad's mind. Vlad couldn't understand what had happened. His father…Alive. Why? How? Was his mother alive too? What happened that day those many years ago? Vlad's entranced state continued till a warm touch emanated from his shoulder.

Vlad turned his head the tears flowing freely from his purple orbs. There stood Otis, a melancholy look cursing his timeless face. Clasping Vlad's shoulder he pulled his nephew into an embrace, wishing it would wipe away his nephews problems. Why him? Of all people why did his nephew have to be the one to suffer? It didn't seem fair to Otis at all.

The rain that had been threatening all day began to pour on this gloomy night as blood, tears, sweat and rain mixed into a pool of tragedy. Vlad pulling from Otis went over to the tree that Joss was now located under. Crouching down near Joss's satchel he pulled out the journal his father kept. Thinking back upon the instructions he was given Vlad placed the journal back in the bloodstained satchel and placed the strap around his neck. He placed one of Joss's battered arms upon his shoulders.

"Otis I need your help." Vlad commanded. Otis looked confusedly at his nephew surveying the evil slayer now leaning against his nephew.

"Please Otis, he's not just a slayer he's my friend and a person." Sighing at his nephew's arguments, Otis took the boy in his arms.

"We must hurry Vlad. Dawn is approaching." Otis stated looking out to the horizon.

"What about Dorian, Otis?" Vlad looked at the body of the dead vampire, rain striking harder against his ashen skin.

"His body won't last much longer. When we die or bodies disintegrate into ash in mere minutes of our deaths. If we leave him he will disappear as well, soon." Vlad's eyebrows knitted together as he said this. He didn't want Dorian just to be forgotten.

"Wait a minute Otis." Vlad went back over to Dorian's body.

"Vlad what--" Vlad dragged the body over to the tree where Joss once lay. Then, placing his thumb upon one of his fangs, he slit the skin large enough for blood to seep solidly from the wound. On the bark of that giant oak tree, he painted his mark with his blood. And as it seared into the wood, his wound began to heal. Feeling confident and content with his makeshift memorial he turned back to Otis. Of course he would come back after all this was over and pay true homage to the only one who would ever understand his pain. But right now there was a more pressing matter to attend to.

The Slayers were coming, Vlad knew this. But the questions that echoed through his mind were when and how. Taking the stake from the ground, Vlad broke it in two before throwing the two pieces into a near by bush. He was going to end this, and it had to be now, before he was sentenced to death and before the entire town was massacred.

* * *

Vivaldi: Okay so my first story and i hope you like it. **Please review and all that fun stuff!! **:)

Vlad: Yeah I want to know what happens.

Vivaldi: You already know what happens.

Vlad: I do?!

Allen: Yes you do.

Vivaldi: When did you get here.

Allen: Well I thought I would come visit. That idiot Yu Kanda has been bugging me all day so now I've come here for some peace and--

Kanda: BEANSPROUTTT!!!! WHY IS MY SWORD IN TWO PIECES!!!!!!!

Allen: Oh Sh**!!!- See ya V, gotta run!!!

*Vlad and V are very confused*

Vivaldi: Ooooookay. I dont know what that was about but um just **review** please and um maybe strange characters from other worlds won't appear out of thin air. *CoughCough*Allen Walker*CoughCough

V & Vlad: Bye Everyone!!


End file.
